


Protection Charm

by HARTandSOLwrites (doomedpassion2yaoi)



Series: Fox [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: is a secret fujoshi, or maybe its not a secret..., rainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/HARTandSOLwrites
Summary: "...He hasn’t noticed that her face is bare even though he making direct eye contact.  He hasn’t even complained that her face is just as toxic as her food..."





	Protection Charm

Bianchi stares at her little brother.  He hasn’t noticed that her face is bare even though he makes direct eye contact.  He hasn’t even complained that her face is just as toxic as her food.  Except, the last time she forgot her goggles he did throw up and needed to lie down.  Something is wrong!  Something extremely extraordinary is going on, and she will get to the bottom of the issue.

Someone coughs.  She turns around and behind her stands Yamamoto Takeshi.  He smiles at her, she tips her head, so she almost misses it.  He smiles even more beatifically at the person behind her, her little brother.  So that’s what it is.  Her lips curve into a dreamy smile.  Love is the antidote, since everyone, even Reborn, seems to think the golden eyed Rain Guardian is some kind of fox spirit.  If her beloved suspects so it must be true.  The strongest Arcobaleno has never been wrong.  She clasps her fingers.  Her little brother is finally enjoying the fruits of love.

Now, the question is, who is the seme?  She giggles.  She needs to share this with Kyoko-chan and Haru, oh and maybe that girl what’s-her-name...that flower girl, Hana!  She should definitely get to it.  She squeals softly.  She covers her mouth.  This has to be a secret, otherwise her brother will get mad and destroy their plans.  She rubs her hands together.  Operation find out which one of the boys is the seme is a go.

**Author's Note:**

> I want this to be at the beginning of Gokudera and Yamamoto's courtship...Gokudera is kind of enamoured by their new relationship. I'm not sure if that came across.


End file.
